


Cariño, cuanto te odio

by FlorenciaSmith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon divertente, ChicaxChica, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Rivals, Romance, Victuuri fem, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/pseuds/FlorenciaSmith
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki y Victoria Nikiforova parecían tener una rivalidad que los fanáticos, pese a las circunstancias, no lograban entender del todo. Una de ellas, demasiado reservada para admitir lo evidente terminó refugiándose en su hogar natal. La otra, determinada a dar lo mejor de sí misma, entrenó en Rusia buscando así alcanzar la perfección. Dos patinadoras con técnicas y estilos totalmente distintos entre sí, terminarán enfrentándose en el hielo para intentar alcanzar la valiosa presea dorada.¿Pero eso sería lo que realmente les interesaba al final a cada una de ellas? ¿O acaso existía algo muchísimo más importante en juego?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Red social

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaVictuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaVictuuri/gifts).

**_Atsume_**. [_Administrador] [Hace diez minutos]:_ ¡Hola de nuevo amantes del patinaje artístico! ¿Están preparados para una nuevo enfrentamiento sobre el hielo? La gran final del Grand Prix se llevará a cabo en unas cuantas horas y todos sabemos que será un auténtico duelo de titanes. ¿Ya eligieron a su favorita? ¿Sobre quién tienen puesta su fe? Realmente cada una de las competidoras este año han demostrado una capacidad impresionante con sus respectivos programas. Aunque, siendo honestos, debemos reconocer que Yuuri Katsuki logró sorprendernos a todos luego de su desastroso desempeño el año pasado. ¡Ha resurgido como un verdadero fénix! Su programa corto es una auténtica pasada, totalmente fuera de lo que estamos acostumbrados a verle interpretar, mientras que su programa libre nos ha dejado a cada uno de nosotros con la boca abierta. ¿Imaginaban que lograría volver de esta manera? Una servidora dudaba que pudiese hacerlo luego de tanto. ¿Creen que los supuestos problemas irreconciliables que tuvo con Victoria Nikiforova le dieron el impulso que necesitaba? ¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto!   
  
_**Lan-A**_ _[Generador de conversación] [Hace nueve minutos]:_ ¡Estoy tan emocionado de que la competencia de inicio! Realmente estas chicas han peleado cual guerreras para lograr hacerse un lugar y eso ya las hace ganadoras a todas. Apelando a ser honesto tal cual la administración lo ha dado a entender, en un inicio no daba nada por Yuuri Katsuki. Vamos, que no era precisamente una patinadora que pudiese llegar a prometer algo más allá de lo ya conocido. Pero algo (y nos encantaría saber qué) la hizo cambiar radicalmente al grado que incluso su patinaje se vio afectado, aunque par abien. Ahora, pasando a Nikiforova...no lo sé. Veterana, cinco veces campeona del mundo, incluso ha ganado los juegos olímpicos...será una rival difícil de vencer. ¡No me decido!   
  
**_Mari Sasaki_**_ [Fan destacado] [Hace nueve minutos]:_ Si, ya sé, me van a tachar de loca, pero Nikiforova no me gusta. Es demasiado presuntuosa. Aunque sé que mis ilusiones son infundadas, me gustaría que ganara Crispino o hasta la misma Babicheva. Más de lo mismo ya no, gracias.   
  
_**NatyLive 94**__ [Fan destacado] [Hace ocho minutos]:_ sdñlfsñdgfjsñldfjsñdlfñsdldfsd!! Vamos Iuuriii!!!!!!! Tu puedes con esto y más!!!!!!  
  
_**BellSenpai**_ _[Generador de conversación] [Hace ocho minutos_]: Ok, un momento. ¿En verdad nadie además de la admin va a resaltar los problemas que se dieron entre Katsuki y Nikiforova últimamente? Han sido bastante fuertes hasta donde hemos podido averiguar. Incluso todo esto afectó tanto a Katsuki que debió regresar a su ciudad natal antes de siquiera plantearse asistir al GP. Yo no dudo que Nikiforova, sintiéndose amenazada de que alguien más le quitara su trono, se fuera contra la rival más débil. Porque sí, y aunque los fans de Katsuki quieran matarme luego de esto, es quien menos probabilidades tiene de ganarse la presea dorada. Además, todo su equipo de trabajo ha ejercido tanto hermetismo al respecto que se han especulado muchas cosas. Yo ya ni sé qué pensar. ¡Y la situación entre ellas no es nada sencilla! Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos los motivos.   
  
_**Nicole Pinel**_ _[Fan destacado] [Hace siete minutos]:_ **BellSepnai** ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito? ¿Rival más débil? ¡Yuuri ha defendido con total fiereza su posición en el Prix! Y vamos a reconocerlo, Nikiforova ya está con un pie en el retiro, debería aceptar dignamente que su época dorada ya paso. No se sorprende ni a sí misma, menos al público.   
  
**_Juliana Franco_** _[Fan destacado] [Hace siete minutos]_:  
**Nicole Pinel** Oye, con Nikiforova no te metaas!! Se ve que hay quienes están ardidas porque no aceptan la realidad. **#TeamRusia #TeamNikiforovaForever**.  
  
_**Sorydun89**__ [Moderador] [Activo ahora]:_ El propósito de este post es dar a conocer nuestras impresiones sobre la competencia que está por llevarse a cabo, siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto. NO ME OBLIGUEN a desactivar los comentarios por mala actitud. Primer aviso.   
  
**_Atsume_**_ [Administrador] [Activo ahora]:_ Hey, todos tranquilos. Gracias **Sorydun89** por estar al pendiente. De acuerdo, vamos a ver todo esto desde un punto más objetivo...realmente no sabemos cómo van a resultar las cosas por ahora. Cada una de las competidoras tiene programas muy fuertes, pero en cualquier momento pueden sucumbir a la constante presión a la cual están sometidas justo ahora. Cualquier error será crítico y, veterana o no, pentacampeona o no, al final nada está escrito. Y con respecto a los supuestos conflictos entre Katsuki y Nikiforova, creo que jamás sabremos del todo si son ciertos o no. ¿Verlas disputarse la medalla de oro será cardiaco? ¡Por supuesto! Y es que, queramos que no, este es un deporte ALTAMENTE competitivo. Unos ganan, otros pierden, es lo natural. ¿Cómo lo tomará cada una? Bueno, eso es algo que también nos gustaría ver más adelante. ¿No les parece?

  
** _Ver más comentarios..._ **


	2. Expectativas

Con una determinación que incluso le sorprendió a sí misma, Yuuri bajó del auto que les habían asignado desde su llegada a la ciudad, permitiéndoles así presentarse sin mayor inconveniente a la hora programada. El inmenso estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada competencia del Gran Prix les recibió con toda su magnánima grandeza, haciéndola sentir diminuta en comparación.

Había muchísimas personas conglomeradas en los alrededores; fanáticos que buscaban entrar antes evitando de ese modo perderse algún detalle relacionado con el evento principal, aun cuando todavía faltaba mucho para comenzar. Aun contra las continuas protestas emitidas por Minako, Yuuri no quiso estar presente durante las prácticas públicas ya que no se sintió capaz de manejar tanta presión junta, motivo por el cual decidió quedarse en el hotel un poco más, esperando mantener su psique intacto al menos hasta ese preciso momento. Y mientras estaba ahí parada observando el entorno, debió luchar contra la fuerte opresión que sentía dentro del pecho. Estaba nerviosa sí, pero también ansiosa y tampoco tenía claro el panorama. Independientemente de todo cuanto ocurrió durante las últimas semanas, Yuuri se obligó a seguir adelante; a tales instancias no podía darse el lujo de flaquear.

No ahora. No cuando tantas cosas estaban en juego.

Ceder ante sus propias emociones negativas únicamente la motivarían a cometer una serie ininterrumpida de tropiezos. Así que, resuelta a mantenerse en control, eligió enfrentar cara a cara lo inevitable. Durante toda la extenuante competencia, pese a los constantes altibajos ligados a su inestabilidad emocional, Yuuri logró abrirse camino mediante trabajo duro, esfuerzo y mucha perseverancia entre las mejores patinadoras del mundo; se sentía conforme, todo porque, tras atravesar una época bastante difícil en su carrera profesional, había resurgido de entre las cenizas como una persona totalmente distinta a lo que solía ser en antaño.

Creció, maduró, aprendió con tal de mejorar, de mirar hacía adelante e intentar convertirse en alguien mejor en todos los sentidos posibles. Por ello, aquella temporada creyó conveniente elegir al amor como eje central de todo su patinaje, pues deseaba expresar mediante sus rutinas aquello que hasta entonces tanto trabajo le costó encontrar. El amor era curioso, pensó con melancolía: podía brindar consuelo, refugio y paz, pero también tendía a convertirse en un arma peligrosa cuyo daño todavía no era capaz de dimensionar a cabalidad.

Aun con todo, Yuuri quería hacer esto no porque deseara probarle algo a los demás. No. Por una sola vez en toda su vida se dejo guiar por el egoísmo y decidió seguir el camino que creyó adecuado no solo para ella, sino también para quienes la apoyaban incondicionalmente. A fin de cuentas, Yuuri detestaba convertirse en un estorbo; y si bien algunos ala tacharon de cobarde por haber buscado refugio en Hasetsu, esto le permitió pensar, meditar a cabalidad ciertas cosas, asentar otras tantas y encontrar una calma que hasta entonces no creyó necesitar con tanto ahínco.

Fue catártico pues, hasta no menos de cuarenta y ocho horas su corazón seguía dividido por razones que ahora le parecían estúpidamente absurdas. Si lo ponía en retrospectiva, había dedicado su existencia entera al patinaje, pero solo hasta entonces consiguió convertirse en una contendiente digna a batir en los tableros de puntuación en las rondas eliminatorias.

E iba a dejarse el alma entera dentro del hielo de ser preciso no solo ese día, sino también los que vendrían a continuación.

—Es normal que estés nerviosa —Minako, quien se situó justo a su lado, la sujetó del brazo gentilmente fungiendo cual cable a tierra impidiéndole entrar en pánico—. Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien.

Aunque las palabras de su antigua maestra sonaron reconfortantes, Yuuri apenas y logró sentirse mejor; pese a estar compitiendo en casa, le resultó difícil evitar que las manos le temblaran debido a la gigantesca anticipación y las expectativas que debía cumplir a cabalidad mediante su programa libre, ya que todos los aspectos técnicos y artísticos estaban listos.

A semejantes alturas no podía darse el lujo cometer ningún error.

Ganaría esa medalla de oro a como diera lugar.


	3. Punto de encuentro

Tras permanecer aislada en el hotel por voluntad propia esa misma mañana, Yuuri tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacer un recuento detallado de cada uno de los eventos que la llevaron a ese preciso instante y, a gran diferencia de muchas otras veces en el pasado, no encontró nada que le hiciera sentir avergonzada ni arrepentida profesionalmente hablando. Su desempeño estaba siendo excelente en cada ínfimo sentido posible; tanto así que incluso logró hacerse con una medalla de plata el Prix anterior, algo destacable tomando en consideración su desastroso récord de derrotas anteriores.

Y saberlo la hacía feliz. La llenaba de orgullo.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse ya en la ronda final del Prix ese año, las cosas auguraban ponerse dos veces más difíciles ya que Mila Bavicheva, Sara Crispino y, por supuesto, Victoria Nikiforova eran las principales oponentes a sortear. Cada una poseía una habilidad impresionante y Yuuri las respetaba muchísimo por ello. A decir verdad, solía llevarse bien con sus compañeras incluso fuera de las pistas aun cuando todas vivían y entrenaban en países distintos; a excepción de Victoria, con quien por total infortunio tuvo roces bastante fuertes durante casi toda la temporada. La mayor parte de estos incidentes ocurrieron en privado, pero quisieran o no, ambas eran figuras públicas dentro del medio; los aficionados solían reconocerlas en cualquier sitio y cuando alguien tenía el mal tino de atreverse a mezclar rumores del tipo que fueran en internet, sin lugar a dudas terminaba en una receta infalible para ocasionar un auténtico desastre. Así ocurrió con ellas. Aun pese a mantener contacto nulo semanas atrás porque Yuuri estaba en Japón y Victoria en Rusia, los fanáticos siempre encontraban el modo de relacionarlas, generando especulaciones y rumores infundados que solo traían consigo más problemas.

En consecuencia, por recomendación de Minako, Yuuri tuvo estrictamente prohibido verificar redes sociales evitando así que se viera afectada por lo que pululaba por ahí, verídico o no. Como entrenadora sustituta, semejante pedimento fue una orden que se le dio con antelación y debía cumplirla a cabalidad. Si bien Yuuri recibió una explicación bastante convincente al respecto, no le hizo ninguna gracia porque la hacía sentir en extremo ansiosa. Pero cumplió su palabra de no buscar respuestas por cuenta propia, pues a lo largo de toda su carrera aprendió a la mala que las personas solían ser muy crueles aun cuando no conocieran los pormenores ni las circunstancias reales torno a la situaciones expuestas.

No valía la pena, aunque igual ya podía imaginarse qué tipo de comentarios debían estar circulando a semejantes alturas.

Olvidándose de eso, acompañada por Minako y Mari, su hermana mayor, procedió a entrar al estadio evitando a toda costa responder preguntas de varios reporteros, quienes intentaron acapararlas nada más las tuvieron en su radar. Incluso algunos fans, con teléfono en mano, grabaron vídeos y tomaron fotos siguiéndolas hasta donde tuvieron permitido acceder. Minako, mostrándose lo más educada posible, les pidió apartarse mientras dejaba en manifiesto que no responderían nada hasta que todo terminara. Sin embargo, Yuuri sintió un gran vuelco en el estómago tras darse cuenta que Victoria, en compañía de su entrenador Yakov Feltsman, se hallaban situados casi en la entrada del recinto mientras ofrecían una pequeña entrevista rápida para mitigar en cierta medida los alcances bien conocidos que la prensa era capaz de llegar a tener.

A semejante distancia le resultó prácticamente imposible escuchar qué estaban diciéndoles a los reporteros, pero Victoria no lucía nada conforme ante las declaraciones proferidas por Yakov. Antes bien su rostro, más pálido de lo usual, reflejaba una mortificación en extremo evidente cuya razón de ser escapaba totalmente del entendimiento de Yuuri. Preguntándose qué rayos ocurría ahí, sin apenas darse cuenta, Yuuri cometió el error de ser demasiado obvia al quedarse mirando durante más tiempo del necesario ya que Victoria, importándole poco encontrarse frente al foco público, dirigió sus ojos azules directo hacía ella. Y durante una ínfima fracción de segundo fue como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido para la rusa, pues no le prestó atención a nada ni a nadie más. Sobresaltada, Yuuri luchó contra sus propias emociones y, sin saber qué hacer, giró el rostro en dirección contraria ignorándola por completo disponiéndose a seguir su camino.

Y quizá Yuuri no lo sabría sino hasta mucho después de que la competencia finalizara, pero el gesto de total decepción y tristeza que Victoria apenas y pudo ocultar, inevitablemente terminó convirtiéndose en tema de interés común en redes sociales durante varias horas consecutivas.

Ya que, por obvias razones, un detalle así ningún fan se hubiese detenido a pasarlo inadvertido.


	4. Red social

**@Celeste_Sk:** Marishkaaaaaaaaaa! Mira nada más lo que vine a encontrar. En cuanto vi el video le di retwittear para que analicemos esto. ¿Es lo que de verdad yo creo que es? Los fans son peor que el FBI, alguien que estaba fuera del estadio alcanzó a tomar el video captándolas a ambas durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Victoria estaba con su entrenador, pero en ese momento llegó Yuuri. ¡La carita de tristeza de Victoria ante el desplante de Yuuri no la puedo superar! ¡Mi corazón! **@Marishka**  
  
**_@Marishka_**_. En respuesta a @Celeste_Sk:_ estaba metida en una junta cuando me llegó la notificación de tu tweet. Lo vi a escondidas. Oh, no lo sé...el vídeo no es de muy buena calidad y está tomado desde muy lejos. Pero, a mi parecer, Yuuri si se mostró bastante grosera al voltearle el rostro de esa manera. **@NakuSky** ¿Tú que crees?   
  
_**@NakuSky**__ en respuesta a @Marishka:_ alslcngnskxkcbsmslxndns! Diomioooooooo! Sigo hiperventilada. Necesito respuestas. Repetí el vídeo dos veces porque todavía no lo puedo creer. Bueno, es entendible la reacción de Victoria, ya saben cuáles son los términos en los cuales están las dos. ¡Serán rivales hasta que alguna de las dos se retire o decida lo contrario! Y creo que hasta mucho después de eso. Pobre Victoria.   
  
**@Celeste_sk** _en respuesta a @NakuSky:_ ¿Pobre Victoria? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué hay con Yuuri? Te imaginas toda la presión que debe estar sobrellevando en estos momentos. Apuesto que ninguna lo está pasando bien, son demasiadas cosas en tan pocos meses. Yo no quisiera estar en el lugar de ninguna.   
  
_**@Marishka**__ en respuesta a @Celeste_sk:_ ¿Creen que se fomente un punto de quiebre todavía más profundo entre ellas? No sé, los medios se aprovechan y suelen aprovechar los supuestos roces entre ellas para aumentar su audiencia. Además, cada una está parada en una situación bastante incómoda por motivos que ya sabemos. Debe ser muy duro.   
  
**_@NakuSky_**_ en respuesta a @Marishka:_ Meses atrás, cuando vi en redes sociales el anuncio oficial, me quedé sin palabras. Todavía no entiendo por qué ni los motivos, pero tarde o temprano sucedería. Victoria tiene una carrera muy lucrativa, su retiro está próximo a suscitarse, ya no tiene veinte años y recuerden que para el patinaje llegar a los treinta es lo ideal para dejarlo. Yuuri todavía tiene un tiempo viable de competencia activa. ¿Pero y luego? ¿Después de eso qué?   
  
_**@Marishka**__ en respuesta a @NakuSky:_ supongo que sólo quedaría seguir dos caminos: dejarse llevar o sobreponerse. Por infortunio, los fans podemos decir muchísimas cosas, pero está fuera de nuestro control hacer algo. Solo nos queda apoyaras a ambas sea cual sea el camino que tomen. Aunque nos duela.   
  
_**@Celeste_sk**__ en respuesta a @Marishka:_ ¿Ya puedo comenzar a llorar? En serio, sin broma. Es que de solo recordar la carita de Victoria me da algo. Independientemente de todo, aun con la supuesta rivalidad que nació entre ellas, no debería ser así.   
  
**_@NakuSky_**_ en respuesta a @Celeste_sk:_ así son las cosas en este deporte y cualquier otro, bonita. Se rompen lazos, se crean rivalidades, otras veces amistades o romances surgen. Además, por desgracia, recién están metidas de lleno en el Prix, todavía faltan los Europeos, Cuatro Continentes y el mundial para dar fin a la temporada. Creo que jamás había sufrido tanto con una competencia como hasta ahora.   
  
**_@Marishka_**_ en respuesta a @NakuSky:_ Bueno, creo que todas estaremos de acuerdo en lo mismo: esta final será cardíaca. Igual voy a sufrir sea cual sea el resultado porque, quieran que no, determinará ciertos aspectos de cada una como patinadoras. Y recuerden, este es el preámbulo a lo que veremos en el mundial. Si ninguna se rompe aquí, quizá lo hagan para entonces. Ojalá me equivoque...   
  
**_Mostrar el hilo... _**


	5. Línea divisoria

Yuuri tenía la espantosa sensación de que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento, y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso apropiadamente.

Si bien tanto Mari como Minako estaban cerca de ella dispuestas a brindarle apoyo y contención por si acaso lo requería, Yuuri sentía como si en algún punto determinado de toda aquella locura pudiese terminar ahogándose sin ninguna clase de remedio. Quizá, si las circunstancias fuesen otras, Yuuri se hubiese sentido extremadamente agradecida por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de su hermana y maestra, pero en ese instante no podía seguir soportándolo más. Cierto era que a gran diferencia de muchas otras patinadoras, pese a su experiencia competitiva, Yuuri pocas veces solía manejar apropiadamente la presión y eso la llevaba irremediablemente a un peligroso punto de quiebre.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir así.

Le costó mucho trabajo convencerlas a ambas de que estaría bien. Y, contrario a la manera usual de cómo solía comportarse durante las competencias, Yuuri pidió ser dejada a solas durante un buen rato e intentar de ese modo encontrar cierta tranquilidad. Mari se negó al inicio; le preocupaba en sobremanera brindarle espacio porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría ante un más que posible ataque de pánico o, peor aún, de ansiedad. No obstante, Yuuri insistió asegurándoles que sabría controlarse; además, necesitaba cierta privacidad en pos a reunir calma y claridad mental. Así pues, tras mucho insistir, finalmente lo consiguió aun cuando ambas mujeres le dejaron bastante claro que no se alejarían demasiado; si acaso requería ayuda, podría acudir a ellas sin mayor inconveniente.

Diciéndose que debía centrarse lo mejor posible, Yuuri se llevó el teléfono y los auriculares consigo. Siempre le ayudaba escuchar música mientras terminaba de prepararse para el evento principal. Además, sería la última en entrar a la pista y todavía le quedaba tiempo. Dentro del estadio había muchísima actividad; patinadores, entrenadores, fotográfos y cararográfos con pases de prensa...todos iban de un lado a otro tratando de acoplarse a sus propias ocupaciones y responsabilidades, tratando así de cumplir con los roles que les tocaba desempeñar en un día tan importante. Procurando respetar el espacio de los demás, Yuuri caminó entre los extensos pasillos rel recinto buscando así algún espacio vacío donde pudiera concentrarse mejor; pero, por irónica coincidencia, terminó encontrándose por mero accidente con Victoria justo tras haber seleccionado una de las salas donde las patinadoras tenían libre acceso.

Al inicio Victoria no pareció darse cuenta de la repentina intromisión, antes bien siguió dándole la espalda mientras se movía al son de una melodía inexistente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Yuuri comprendió que pretendía afinar ciertos de talles de presentación artística en su rutina. Ciertamente Yuuri ya había visto el programa libre de Victoria en varias ocasiones a lo largo de toda la competencia; televisado o en vivo, seguía siendo precioso en mil sentidos diferentes. Y aunque era extremadamente demandante a nivel técnico, eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera implícita carga emocional difícil de pasar por alto. Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior. Pese a todo lo sucedido durante los últimos meses, ella siempre admiró a Victoria debido a su monstruoso talento. Lograba inspirarla hasta niveles insospechados, siempre lo hizó mediante todas las formas únicas que tenía de actuar año tras año sobre el hielo; no solían llamarla la emperatriz de Rusia por nada. Porque, en si misma, Victoria Nikiforova terminó convirtiéndose para Yuuri en alguien que jamás dejaba de sorprenderla.

Y ahí, conforme observaba a la otra chica sin emitir un solo ruido, provocó que un espantoso sentimiento de culpa la invadiera. Fue tan grande e intenso, que durante un segundo casi logró hacerla flaquear, no obstante, su terquedad insana alimentó los inmensos deseos por ganar el Prix y terminaron anteponiéndose por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Además, pensándolo fríamente, tampoco tenía ninguna certeza ni seguridad futura; se hallaba parada sobre un punto desconocido y, si por algún motivo se aventuraba a moverse en dirección equivocada, entonces quien terminaría lastimada sería ella. No, se dijo frustrada. Esa sería su última oportunidad para demostrar que podía ganarle a una auténtica leyenda viviente, a esa mujer cuya historia, quisiera o no, terminó entrelazándose con la suya en algún momento determinado.

—Jamás imaginé que te gustara espiar —Yuuri se estremeció al escuchar tan de pronto la firme voz de Victoria, lo cual terminó sacándola de sus propios pensamientos sin delicadeza alguna.

Los ojos azules de Victoria le observaron repletos de una extraña emoción difícil de interpretar, lo cual consiguió ponerla muy nerviosa e incómoda. Yuuri se removió inquieta, tras cambiar su peso de un pie a otro; su intención jamás fue colocarlas a ambas en esa posición tan difícil.

—Perdona —se disculpó tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible, pero lo cierto fue que sus propias inseguridades le hicieron temblar las rodillas—. Lo mejor será que me valla.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —pese a que intentó marcharse cuanto antes, la pregunta le hizo detenerse. No sonaba como un reclamo, Victoria tampoco parecía molesta, antes bien solo parecía tener curiosidad. Yuuri tomó una larga respiración, preguntándose cuál sería el interés oculto en saber los motivos.

—Ha sido un accidente —aclaró con tono cortante—. Igual que tú, todo cuanto quiero ahora es concentrarme en ganar —un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambas. Fue incómodo, frío, impersonal y también doloroso.

—¿Todo sigue siendo por la medalla? —cuando Yuuri creyó que podrían dar por terminada una conversación tan ridícula, Victoria volvió a hablar sacándola de balance. Incrédula, Yuuri se giró dispuesta a encararla. ¿Pretendía provocarla, acaso?

—¿Por qué más habría de ser? —espetó sin emoción alguna, negándose a seguirle el juego. 

Ante esto, Victoria le regaló una sonrisa repleta de tristeza mal disimulada conforme se llevaba la mano al pecho, donde Yuuri alcanzó a vislumbrar el pálido brillo de una delgada cadena plateada que se perdía entre su ropa deportiva; y no fue necesario pensar demasiado al respecto, ella sabía demasiado bien lo que aquello significaba. Después creyó que repentinamente el piso perdía firmeza, convirtiéndose en arenas movedizas cuya peligrosidad amenazaron con arrastrarla hasta el fondo; y las lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de frustración pugnaron por emerger. ¿Acaso en verdad era preciso atormentarla así? ¡No tenía ningún sentido!  
  
—Yo no...

—Sigues sin entenderlo —la interrumpió con profundo pesar. Luego pareció recobrar la determinación perdida, puesto que el azul infinito de sus ojos reflejó una fiereza implacable—. Siendo así, voy a tomarme la molestia de advertirse una última cosa —espetó sin dudas—: no importa cuánto te esfuerces en conseguirla, al final esa medalla de oro será mía —ajustándose la chaqueta del equipo ruso, Victoria procedió a marcharse sin mirar atrás una sola vez—. Y ten algo muy en mente —advirtió—. Si sigues compitiendo por las razones equivocadas, ten por seguro que no lograrás absolutamente nada.

Yuuri creyó que se quedaba sin respiración, aun así, no tuvo el valor suficiente de otorgar ninguna clase de respuesta. Y solo se quedó ahí, sintiéndose como un barco a la deriva.

¿Qué rayos debería hacer ahora?


	6. Momento decisivo

A Yuuri le temblaban las rodillas, y maldijo entre dientes su más que notable inestabilidad emocional en un momento tan crucial. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, pero no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para salir a competir aun cuando esperó esto con tanto ahínco desde que logró clasificarse matemáticamente a la final. Ahora se encontraba dentro del hielo, a la espera, con el estómago y los nervios destrozados debido al estrés. 

Decir que estaba nerviosa sería quedarse corta; a semejantes alturas, quizá lo suyo ya prácticamente rayaba en la histeria, tanto que le resultaba difícil respirar con normalidad. Tal cual el orden lo indicaba, Yuuri cerraría la competencia, pero evitó entrar en contacto con Victoria cuando se dirigió a la salida del rink dispuesta a recibir su respectivo puntaje tras interpretar magistralmente Stay close to me. Aun contra las negativas proferidas por Mari, Yuuri no pudo, ni tampoco quiso quedarse quieta en las áreas de descanso; antes bien salió directamente a presenciar con sus propios ojos el programa libre de su máxima rival a batir. Ciertamente la temporada todavía no terminaba, pero Yuuri era consciente de que si lograba derrotarla aquí, entonces sería capaz de lograr cualquier cosa después. 

Y, tal cual siempre solía suceder desde que Yuuri supo que existía una patinadora del calibre de Victoria durante sus años como junior, ella terminó sorprendiéndolos a todos con su innegable capacidad; pese a que al inicio pareció rehusarse ante algunos consejos de última instancia proferidos por Yakov, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos debido a la notable renuencia de su pupila, Victoria pasó a deslizarse sobre el rink haciendo gala de una determinación tal, que bien pudo haber amedrentado a cualquiera. Los espectadores enloquecieron nada más fue presentada tal cual indicaba el protocolo básico; cosa natural debido a su cada vez más creciente popularidad. Había dedicado su vida entera al deporte, era bien conocida dentro del rubro ya que sin importar cuantas patinadoras nuevas debutaban cada año, Victoria aprendió a mantenerse invicta hasta ostentar el título de pentacampeona y leyenda viviente. 

Entonces, tras colocarse justo a mitad de la pista mostrándose como un auténtico ser inalcanzable, sujetó el collar que llevaba puesto e inmediatamente después depositó un beso sobre el borde inferior, tal cual si con un acto tan simple fuese capaz de reunir suficiente fortaleza y entregarlo todo. Aunque se encontraba a una distancia por demás considerable, Yuuri supo de inmediato lo que pendía de aquella cadena; disipó sus sospechas en el instante que las dos se encontraron por mero accidente horas atrás, llenándola de más dudas e incertidumbre. Y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, el tiempo se detuvo porque todo en Victoria lucía como si fuese de otro mundo: desde su largo cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta, hasta el elegante traje rosa con decoraciones en dorado, cuyos bordados violetas en espalda y pecho reflejaban la luz del estadio. 

A percepción de Yuuri, cada ínfima parte del programa fue perfecto: desde la interpretación artística, los saltos cuya complejidad técnica no cualquiera hubiese logrado cumplirla a cabalidad, la limpieza en los cambios de filo, cada pirueta, movimiento y desplazamiento; no hubo nada fuera de lugar. Aunque el estadio estaba al máximo de su capacidad, nadie se atrevió a emitir un solo sonido más allá de los aplausos y vítores ocasionales para celebrar algún salto bien ejecutado, sumiéndolo después en un silencio inusual donde solo podían escucharse a las cuchillas de los patines cortar la gélida superficie del hielo. Tal cual sucedió con Yuuri, el público logró conectar a cierto nivel emocional pues Victoria patinaba de un modo tan profundo que transmitía un anhelo profundo, innegable y claro. 

Con su programa libre, Victoria se encargó de contarles una historia; pero no tenía nada que ver con una simple metáfora nacida de algún retazo de inspiración momentánea, antes bien, parecía haberse basado en experiencias personales, como si hubiese perdido algo muy valioso y, pese a luchar incansablemente, todavía no lograba recuperarlo sin importar cuánto seguía esforzándose. Resultaba conmovedor. Incluso las expresiones de su rostro dejaban entrever cuan de lleno estaba a metida en el ejercicio. Debido a ello, inevitablemente Yuuri sintió una sofocante opresión en el pecho, sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta y seguir observando. Durante esa temporada Yuuri quiso ser más fuerte, demostrar que era capaz de competir al máximo de sus capacidades, que superaría expectativas, que sería una rival digna…una igual.

Pero ahora, tras ver a Victoria, por un momento se sintió perdida y fuera de total perspectiva. 

¿Realmente competía contra Victoria con el único afán de demostrarle que tenían el mismo nivel? ¿Todo cuanto se atrevió a renunciar por voluntad propia recaía en algo tan circunstancial? ¿O acaso en verdad existían otros motivos que, debido a su terquedad insana, se negó a considerar? Ahora ya no podía estar tan segura. Una vez el crescendo más alto de Stay close to me resonó igual que una súplica, Yuuri creyó que el mundo a su alrededor giraba sin control; demasiado confundida para pensar con suficiente claridad, retrocedió dos pasos tratando de calmarse. Debía calmarse, sin embargo, ya no quedaba tiempo y Minako se encargó de hacérselo saber tras indicarle que ya era su turno. 

Tal cual si fuera una verdadera autómata, Yuuri retiró los protectores a las cuchillas e ingresó: por supuesto rehuyó todo contacto visual con la rusa, y pese a mantenerse apartada, aun así alcanzó a percibir runa suave estela de su perfume. Se trataba de una agradable esencia a mango, fresca pero no dulce; sabía perfecto que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas. Como todavía tenían que darle su calificación a Victoria, Yuuri aprovechó para acercarse hasta el borde donde Minako esperaba. 

—Llegó la hora —dijo tras frotarle ambos brazos a manera de consuelo. Yuuri se encogió ante el toque: temblaba tanto que no sabía cómo rayos lograba mantenerse en pie sobre sus propios patines, aún así, Minako le habló con tono firme, ante lo cual no pudo evitar mirarla—. ¿Cuál es tu tema de este año? 

La chica de cabellos oscuros pareció confundida ante una pregunta tan obvia. Y justo iba a responder, pero un súbito alarido estalló como una fuerte explosión ya que los resultados de Victoria fueron anunciados en las pantallas gigantes, permitiéndole al público constatar cuántos puntos le otorgó el panel técnico. Con lo obtenido, Victoria fácilmente desbancó a las otras dos patinadoras que estaban antes que ella, haciéndose acreedora, de momento, al primer puesto. 

Yuuri contrajo sus manos hasta convertirás en puños. Sabía que algo así pasaría. Ahora su participación decidiría quién terminaría quedándose con los tres puestos del podio; eso, por supuesto, no hizo más que aumentar exponencialmente su ansiedad. 

—Amor —tartamudeó sin poderlo evitar. 

—Exacto —coincidió—. Piénsalo detenidamente: en sí mismo, el amor es un sentimiento extremadamente poderoso, Yuuri —le hizo ver —. ¿Qué significa para ti? No me lo digas —pidió al evitar que hablara, provocándole cierta confusión—. Demuéstralo en la pista, úsalo a tu favor para demostrar de qué estás hecha y cuan lejos eres capaz de llegar. Pero no lo hagas por nosotros, sino por ti. ¿Entiendes? 

—Yo…—ante la indecisión, Minako simplemente le brindó un abrazo tan fuerte, que Yuuri se quedó sin palabras. 

—Te he visto crecer incluso fuera del patinaje artístico; eres parte de mi familia, e independientemente de lo que ocurra hoy, siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti —Yuuri cerró los ojos y asintió. Aunque pareciera que no, al decirle esto contribuyó a quitarle un gran peso de encima. 

—Gracias —susurró con emoción apenas contenida. Después, con una respiración profunda, se dispuso a despedirse y tomar la posición que le correspondía. 

Era ahora o nunca. 


	7. Precios

Yuuri cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar todos los sonidos que alcanzaba a percibir, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera relación con su programa libre. Tal cual se lo había recordado Minako minutos atrás, amor era su tema de temporada. Aunque en ese momento evitó darle explicaciones a nadie para justificar su decisión, lo eligió por una razón muy específica y poderosa; ahora lo veía claro. Y si hasta entonces no hizo uso de un elemento tan importante porque las dudas e inseguridades le jugaron malas pasadas, consideraba que ya era momento de comenzar pues si bien a veces se creía incapaz de expresar ciertas cosas usando palabras, el lenguaje que podía emplear a través del patinaje artístico jamás le falló antes. Dudaba que comenzara a hacerlo ahora.

Por ende, cuando los primeros acordes que conformaban aquella melodía tan preciada para ella se escucharon fuertes y claros en todo el recinto, Yuuri tomó una respiración profunda, elevó las manos a la altura del rostro con extrema suavidad, y se aseguró de transmitir mediante su lenguaje corporal todo cuanto estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante. Realmente podría parecer curioso pues, a gran diferencia de muchas otras veces antes, lejos de ser un absoluto desastre, la notaba en control y con una idea exacta sobe qué hacer en todo momento. Cierto, su programa fue diseñado con muchísimos saltos en la segunda mitad debido a que poseía una resistencia única que le permitía tal grado de dificultad técnica, no tuvo miedo de fallar. Ya no. Y sin absolutamente nada a lo cual temerle, se permitió dejarse llevar; por evidentes razones los espectadores parecieron sorprendidos al verla así; segura, en armonía...decidida a ganar.

_"Si continúas compitiendo por las razones equivocadas, te aseguro que no lograrás absolutamente nada"_

Las palabras de Victoria resonaron dentro de su cabeza como un poderoso estallido, más solo hasta entonces fue capaz de comprender el importante significado que encerraban.

Ya le quedaba totalmente claro a qué se refería: Yuuri cometió un error garrafal y no se dio cuenta cuenta. Y aunque el peso de sus propias decisiones le hizo sentir culpable, también la motivaron a reunir mayor coraje mientras tomaba velocidad suficiente para ejecutar su primer salto. Su cuerpo estaba familiarizado con este movimiento específico, lo reconocía a la perfección; por ello no tuvo dificultades mayores al abrir los brazos disponiéndose así a colocarse en posición adecuada, e inmediatamente después tomó impulso, para elevarse en un triple Axel que logró aterrizar de manera impecable segundos después. Yuuri no pudo detenerse a celebrar, la audiencia se encargó de eso por ella al obsequiarle aplausos y vítores entusiastas. Pero Yuuri los sintió ajenos, distantes, demasiado lejanos impidiéndole disfrutarlos pues solo podía pensar en que Victoria siempre tuvo razón.

Desde un inicio eligió seguir aquel camino de autodescubrimiento, redención y aprendizaje en compañía de muchas otras personas; si miraba atrás detenidamente, encontraría que siembre hubo alguien dispuesto a brindarle apoyo incondicional sin importar cuáles fueran las circunstancias. Siempre recibió cariño, afecto, amor, comprensión y empatía de quienes consideraba importantes en no solo dentro del ámbito personal, sino también del profesional. Porque además de eso, muy aparte de tener una familia maravillosa y amigos incondicionales, como mujer era amada y correspondida. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Nada pues, la vida misma se encargó de brindarle todo a manos llenas. Erróneamente pensó que iniciar el Prix bajo sus propios términos le ayudaría a probar un punto, no obstante, ningún escenario salió tal cual lo planeó. Y pese a que la mitad de su corazón también estuviera disputándose la misma medalla, pese a ser rivales acérrimas dentro del hielo donde aprendió tantas lecciones importantes, tampoco tendría porque convertirse en un impedimento en pos a seguir una misma dirección en conjunto.

Ya que los logros compartidos eran mejores, ¿cierto?

Sí, pensó tras sumergirse de lleno en la secuencia de pasos. A lo largo de varios meses compartidos, descubrió que quería aferrarse al amor con cada ínfimo deseo existente en su ser; y patinar esta canción específica le brindaba la oportunidad de contarle al mundo entero cómo logró confiar lo suficiente, cómo aprendió a disfrutar los variados matices que los días traían consigo, que luchar por alcanzar sus sueños solo era un reflejo claro sobre cuánto esfuerzo, pasión y entrega eran capaces de poner en manifiesto dos personas cuyas almas vibraban al mismo ritmo, tras superar tantos altibajos con tal de permanecer juntas. Pues solo Yuuri podía cumplir tales expectativas, porque era una mujer diferente y cada evento que la llevó hasta ahí valió totalmente la pena.

Y continuó moviéndose con fluidez, con total elegancia, precisión y una belleza tal, que Yuuri se empujó a ir cada más y más allá.

Los últimos saltos, específicos debido a que cualquiera podría reconocer quién solía usarlos con frecuencia en sus respectivas rutinas, arrancaron jadeos de sorpresa e incredulidad en partes iguales. Cada patinadora poseía un estilo propio, motivo por el cual fue bastante obvio su atrevido comportamiento. Pero no se detuvo, siguió adelante; aunque sus pulmones quemaban debido al esfuerzo, aunque sus piernas temblaban gracias al agotamiento, sacó fuerza desde un sitio desconocido y, tras alcanzar la parte final, Yuuri logró distinguir a distancia cierto destello plateado justo al borde del lado derecho. ¡Era ella! ¡Lo sabía! Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. Y arriesgándose a obtener un regaño después, poco le importo; antes bien efectuó los últimos pasos coreográficos de rigor y cambió la pose final. Colocándose mano sobre el pecho, subió su brazo libre justo en dirección hacia donde Victoria le observaba.

A tales instancias Yuuri ignoraba si acaso logró hacer o no un buen trabajo, sin embargo, Victoria no le brindó ninguna indicación concreta; ella solo mantuvo una expresión por demás estoica durante un segundo eterno, antes de fruncir el ceño y darse la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Lo último que alcanzó a distinguir debido a la distancia, fue como el largo cabello de la otra mujer se agitaba al compás de sus propios movimientos conforme caminaba en dirección opuesta, dándole la espalda, alejándose sin mirar atrás. Y Yuuri sentía tantas cosas en ese justo instante que, abrumada, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le traicionaran. Y lloró. Cubriéndose el rostro usando ambas manos, sufrió una liberación emocional contundente.

Porque si bien existían altas probabilidades de que su actuación tan acertada la hiciera acreedora a la codiciada medalla de oro, el precio a pagar por ello quizá sería demasiado alto. 


	8. Punto de inflexión

Después de que los resultados finales hubiesen sido revelados anunciando así a la ganadora definitiva del Prix, todos los acontecimientos posteriores a ello pasaron para Yuuri extremadamente rápido, haciéndola sentir como si avanzara contra corriente sin llegar a ningún lugar específico. Intentó mostrarse feliz ante las cámaras, ofreció entrevistas individuales justo tal cual Minako prometió horas atrás, inclusive logró mantenerse tranquila durante la entrega de medallas y las conferencias de prensa obligatorias. Sin embargo, a tales instancias ya le resultaba imposible seguir aparentado que nada sucedía.

Pese a que había muchísimas cosas buenas por las cuales celebrar, no tenía ánimos de nada. Y las horas pasaron difusas hasta que cuando menos se dio cuenta, Mari acudió hasta su habitación para ayudarla con los preparativos relacionados al banquete tradicional luego del Prix. Y mientras ayudaba a peinarla, le hizo saber que los padres de ambas en compañía de Yuko, Takeshi, las trillizas y otro puñado de personas llamaron dispuestos a hacerle saber cuan orgullosos estaban de ella. Yuuri agradeció infinitamente el cariño que le profesaban, aun así, tenía la horrorosa sensación de que a final de cuentas terminó por romper un lazo muy importante.

Y, a semejantes alturas, ignoraba cómo reconstruirlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mari preocupada una vez arribaron al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

—No es nada —trató de restarle importancia—. Vamos.

Yuuri asistió a varios eventos iguales a ese antes, sin embargo, jamás como campeona absoluta; obviamente el contraste fue tremendo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a mantener perfil bajo la mayor parte del tiempo, motivo por el cual ser centro de atención no hizo ninguna otra cosa que incomodarla muchísimo. Minako intentó ocuparse lo mejor posible de las partes burocráticas, aun así, Yuuri debió entablar conversaciones cordiales con varios agentes que representaban a marcas importantes que dejaron entrever su interés por patrocinarla. Si bien se trataban de oportunidades únicas, Yuuri difícilmente podía concentrarse. Intentaba ser cordial y amable, no obstante, la tenía muy tensa que Victoria todavía no parecía dignarse a hacer acto de presencia.

Al cabo de una hora, la atmósfera y la misma gente comenzaron a abrumarla. Disculpándose con Mari, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Su hermana se ofreció a acompañarla, pese a ello Yuuri alegó que prefería ir sola. Apartándose del bullicio generalizado, escapó hacía uno de los jardines principales del hotel. Este era espacioso, tenía una fuente justo al centro brindándole un aspecto elegante y sofisticado al entorno, cuyas plantas de ornato esparcidas estratégicamente daban la sensación de encontrarse en otro mundo muy aparte; además, el rítmico sonido del agua que caía logró calmarla en sobremanera. Yuuri de pronto se sintió estúpida por huir, pero en verdad no tenía ánimos para lidiar con nadie pues temía cometer alguna tontería sin apenas darse cuenta.

Abatida, se cruzó los brazos contra el pecho; hacía frío y no debió salir sin abrigo. Aunque poco o nada le agradaba la idea, quizá debería regresar aun si Victoria seguía sin aparecer.

—Te ves preciosa, Yuuri —nada más escuchó aquella voz tan familiar, creyó que su corazón se agitaba inquieto.

En parte debido al miedo y también a la impresión que se encargó de jugar cierto papel de gran peso. Y contuvo la respiración durante un segundo, preguntándose si acaso no había imaginado que algo así en verdad estaba sucediendo. Temerosa por haberse equivocado, Yuuri se giró poco a poco encontrándose con Victoria, quien se encontraba parada justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia mirándola con sus preciosos ojos azules; y en ellos pudo encontrar ese familiar brillo de reconocimiento que solía dirigirle solo a ella. Desde que las dos aprendieron a conocerse del modo en que lo hacían, Yuuri siempre consideró que los ojos de Victoria eran demasiado expresivos, jamás le mentían, tampoco podían esconderle nada; y solo hasta entonces supo cuánto la echó de menos.

Observándola con detenimiento, pudo constatar que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido color plata de satín cuyo diseño podría considerarse revelador sin rayar en lo vulgar. Y le sentaba fabuloso; sobre todo debido al pronunciado escote en "v" que dejaba al descubierto varios tramos de blanca piel.

Pese al frío, Victoria decidió salir solo con una sencilla chalina sobre los hombros, haciéndola lucir como si se tratara de una verdadera modelo. Resultaba irónico, pensó avergonzada. El jardín donde habían ido a parar tenía decoraciones sutiles, como pequeñas luces doradas que brindaban iluminación suficiente con cierto toque navideño; cosa natural gracias a las fechas. Sin embargo, si le preguntaran a cualquiera, podrían decir sin dudar que la escena parecía sacada desde una película romántica bastante chiché. No obstante, tal detalle poco o nada pareció importarle a Victoria, pues al poco rato decidió acercarse algunos pasos, encargándose de romper la distancia entre ellas. Yuuri evitó moverse: solo se quedó quieta, a la espera, preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación. Aun así, pese a su aparente calma, notó un gran cúmulo de sentimientos agitándose en su interior con fuerza inaudita, aunque jamás podría compararlo con el típico "aleteo" de mariposas que todos solían usar como ejemplo universal para explicarse mejor. No. En realidad, fue igual a despertar de un largo sueño ininterrumpido y, tras abrir los ojos, ya se creía capaz de analizar las cosas desde perspectivas que antes jamás creyó posibles.

Muchos solían decir que el amor entre dos personas podía mantenerse intacto a través del tiempo, que perduraba con la misma intensidad siempre y cuando se supiera cómo preservarlo. Pero era mentira. Ahora lo sabía; porque su amor cambió, lo hizo gracias a todos esos meses repletos de pruebas y altibajos, de silencios, miradas, palabras no dichas y emociones contenidas. Aun a través de todo esto, terminó volviéndose más fuerte, mutó hasta convertirse en algo sólido, real y comprometido. Pues Yuuri, de un modo poco convencional, entendió que en su propio papel cometió demasiadas estupideces. Sin importar lo que ocurrió en competencia, Victoria seguía siendo la única persona con quien quería compartirse, lo cual incluía tanto sus facetas buenas como malas. Las egoístas, las débiles y todo cuanto la convertía en un ser humano imperfecto.

En una mujer simple, enamorada y dispuesta a caminar junto a la otra mitad de su corazón como una igual.

Si bien Yuuri tuvo éxito al haberse ganado la presea dorada, hasta cierto punto consideraba su triunfo incompleto. Para ella los logros siempre resultaban mejores al celebrarlos con las personas que amaba; y Victoria era con quien quería compartir no solo aquel instante, sino su vida entera. Y estaba muerta de miedo porque no sabía cómo disculparse, o qué podría decir en pos a solucionar el desastre que ella misma provocó por cabeza dura. ¿Sería demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso habría perdido la oportunidad de redimirse? Le aterrorizaba siquiera pensarlo.

—Victoria —susurró débilmente, con su valor y entereza hechas trizas.

La rusa en cambio, evitó contacto visual dándole la fuerte impresión de que intentaba convertir tamaña. situación en algo todavía mas doloroso

—No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes: felicidades por haber ganado —sonaba sincera.

—Ya no sigas —pidió frustrada.

Y debido a la expresión repleta de desolación en la cara de Victoria, ella no pareció tomar bien su abrupta petición hecha, quizá, con demasiada rudeza.

—Te estoy importunando, ¿verdad? —se apresuró a disculparse apenada—. Entiendo —concluyó al esbozar una sonrisa que le partió el corazón a Yuuri—. Siendo así, lo mejor será me retire. Buenas noches —dándole la espalda tan rápido como pudo, se dispuso a volver justo por donde llegó.

Sin embargo, presa del pánico, Yuuri casi corrió el pequeño trecho entre ambas y se apresuró a sujetarla del brazo impidiéndole así marcharse.

—Quédate —suplicó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Por favor, no te vayas...

Un profundo mutismo se cernió sobre ambas, pues las palabras se negaron a emerger del modo apropiado, impidiéndoles así solucionar ese mal entendido tan atroz cuyos remanentes terminaron colocándolas en una situación tan difícil. Y pese a saber que no se encontraban en el sitio más apropiado para charlar porque cualquiera podría interrumpirles con el único propósito de obligarlas a volver a la fiesta, donde docenas de personas importantes y patrocinadores estarían más que dispuestos a invertir capital en sus respectivas carreras deportivas, poco o nada les importó. Y entre la soledad del espacioso jardín, las dos se miraron cara a cara ya sin interponer ninguna máscara de por medio, ni emociones fingidas, ni tampoco fachadas perfectamente bien elaboradas con el único propósito de seguir negando lo inevitable; porque ahí, justo en ese lugar y momento, solo eran ellas dos mostrándose con total sinceridad justo igual.

Luego de segundo eterno, Victoria supo leer a Yuuri entre líneas y, sin recibir ninguna explicación previa porque simplemente no fue necesario, olvidó su propia cabezonería al inclinarse para brindarle a la otra mujer un abrazo tan sentido que les arrancó un largo suspiro a ambas, pues las llenó de alivio infinito.

—Tranquila —le aseguró aferrándola todavía más fuerte—, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Yo no sabía —Yuuri trató de hacerle ver entre sollozos ahogados.

—Está bien —intentó tranquilizarla, aun así, fue en vano.

—No es verdad. Nada está bien y ahora lo entiendo —murmuró la joven de ojos castaños con voz queda, casi rota—. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta contigo —pese a que Victoria negó repetidas veces dándole a entender que ya era parte del pasado, Yuuri sabía que ambas necesitaban escucharlo—. Mi intención nunca fue hacerte a un lado: pensé que quizá dejarte libre sería lo más prudente...pero me equivoque. Cometí un error horrible y casi te pierdo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente hice, no sabía cómo remediarlo —le confesó entre lágrimas—. Lo lamento tanto...

Victoria la instó a separarse apenas lo suficiente con el único propósito de adivinar aquello que pasaba por su mente. Y, tal cual siempre solía ocurrir, Yuuri pudo encontrar un extraordinario cúmulo de emociones en esos ojos azules de cielo, tan o más brillantes que las estrellas mismas. Pese a ello, aun cuando asumió su parte responsable al aceptar que cometió un error, Victoria le acarició la mejilla dándole a entender que aceptaba su disculpa.

—Al principio fue duro resignarme al hecho de que tomaste una decisión equivocada —señaló. Avergonzada, Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior—. Todos lo veíamos menos tú; y me dolió muchísimo que le pusieras fin a nuestra relación sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos.

—¡Me negaba a convertirme en un estorbo! —se justificó exaltada—. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Te estaban dando la oportunidad de volver a competir, Victoria. Y si bien no me dijiste nada, yo sabía perfectamente bien que querías hacerlo aunque fuera por última vez. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mantenerte atada cuando podías volver al hielo en toda tu gloria? Eres mi entrenadora, pero antes que nada sigues siendo una leyenda viviente. ¡No podía negarte algo así! —la rusa guardo silencio visiblemente pasmada. Luego de un silencio bastante incómodo, resopló mortificada e incrédula en partes iguales.

—¿Por qué esa cabecita tuya siempre tiende a crear un total embrollo en menos de un segundo? —le riñó al pellizcarle las mejillas—. ¿En serio, Yuuri?

—Yo...

—¿Cuántas veces hablamos antes sobre la honestidad? —Victoria le impidió emitir siquiera media palabra—. Mira, voy a decirlo directamente para evitar algún otro mal entendido, ¿de acuerdo? Así que presta mucha atención —Victoria tomó aire antes de continuar—: eres una cabeza dura.

—¿Qué?

—Eso mismo —la reprendió resignada—. ¿Un estorbo, Yuuri? ¡Hace un año volé hasta Japón desde Rusia con el único propósito de entrenarte aun contra los deseos de Yakov! —puntualizó—. Me diste un anillo. ¡Un anillo! —señaló su dedo anular derecho—. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, pudiste pensar algo así?

—Yakov...y la federación...—balbuceó nerviosa.

—Escúchame —interrumpió sin permitirle objetar—. Mejor que nadie sabes que patinar se convirtió en mi mundo entero durante los últimos años; creí tenerlo todo y pensaba que la soledad era el mejor método de reinventarme —acto seguido, Victoria le tomó de las manos disponiéndose así a depositar pequeños besos en los dorsos—. Y entonces llegaste tú —sonrió—; con tus sonrisas, tu férrea determinación, tu manera de seguir adelante sin rendirte y tu terquedad insana —hizo hincapié en esto último-. Gracias a ti aprendí el verdadero significado acerca de la vida y el amor —Yuuri notó que las lágrimas le traicionaban—. Tú eres mi complemento, Yuuri. ¿Acaso tienes una mínima idea sobre cómo me sentí cuando dijiste "terminemos con esto"?

—Jamás quise lastimarte.

—Aun así, lo hiciste —señaló francamente—. Y, además, durante el transcurso de toda la competencia me diste a entender no una, sino varias veces que te importaba más una medalla que nuestra relación. Que competir tenía mayor peso que mi amor por ti, debido a ello, aunque me dolió en el alma, acepté el reto de patinar contra ti; tenía la esperanza de hacerte recapacitar.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber confundida.

—Porque era preciso que aprendieras esta lección por ti misma con tal de valorar lo importante —puntualizó—. Y te amo tanto que respeté tu libertad incluso si eso significaba dejarte ir. Cierto, perdiste la senda, mi Yuuri; pero al final lograste retomarla con mayor sabiduría. Y volviste a mí —le acarició el antebrazo—; no puedes imaginarte cuan feliz me hiciste por eso.

—Se trató de una apuesta muy arriesgada de tu parte —conmovida, Yuuri rompió todavía más la distancia y Victoria la recibió sin dudarlo dos veces brindándole calor y sosiego.

—En la vida asumimos riesgos todos los días —dijo—. Y lo único que deseo ahora mismo es quedarme a tu lado siempre —motivada ante la emoción del momento, inmediatamente se inclinó dispuesta a besarla—. ¿Sabes? Tendrás que compensarme por todos esos meses perdidos —Yuuri le miró tímidamente tras asentir a manera de confirmación positiva.

Pese a que existía cierta diferencia de estaturas entre ambas, se ajustaron a la otra perfectamente bien y Victoria unió sus labios en un gesto dulce, cariñoso, sosegado; con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Yuuri cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la creciente vorágine de emociones que invadieron todo su ser, llenándola de una cálida familiaridad que añoró durante meses. Arqueándose contra la otra mujer sin ningún pudor, le envolvió los brazos torno al cuello dispuesta a profundizar el contacto. Victoria emitió un gemido repleto de satisfacción; Yuuri siempre se había ajustado a su propio cuerpo y viceversa, haciéndolas entrar en una conexión única e irremplazable.

—Te extrañé —Yuuri susurró aún entre besos.

—Y yo a ti —aceptó aferrándose más a ella—. ¿Te gustaría escaparte conmigo el resto de la noche? —Yuuri miró en derredor tratando de verificar si alguien más se encontraba cerca; comprobando que no, ella misma guio a Victoria rumbo a las instalaciones del hotel sin mayor—. Tomaré eso como un sí —bromeó, entusiasmada ante la notoria impaciencia de su novia.

Todavía les quedaban muchas otras cosas por aclarar luego de tantos meses separadas, aun así, lo que había entre ambas eran tan fuerte, tan profundo que lograron moverse una vez más en la misma sintonía sin importar que sobrellevaron sus propios aprendizajes de manera individual. Porque para crecer en sintonía con alguien más, primero era necesario hacerlo consigo mismas.

Y, pese a su perfecta imperfección, Victoria no se arrepentiría nunca de haber elegido a Yuuri como compañera en aquel viaje tan extraordinario.


	9. Cariño, cuanto te odio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior buscando así mitigar las múltiples sensaciones que la embargaron en ese momento, pero estas nada tenían que ver con su latente ansiedad ni alguna otra preocupación o angustia tratando de sabotearla.  
  
No. Ahora todo era diferente.  
  
La espaciosa habitación, aún sumergida entre penumbras porque todavía no amanecía, le permitió deducir que el reloj seguro debía marcar las cuatro más tardar; su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a ciertos regímenes específicos, tendía a recordar los horarios habituales de entrenamiento diario. Pero en ese justo momento no tenía planeado abandonar la cama ni pensar en absolutamente nada, aun cuando tenían demasiadas cosas por hacer y docenas de excusas que dar. Todo porque Victoria, casi recostada sobre ella en una posición por demás sugerente, comenzó a tentarla mediante caricias y besos nada inocentes. Yuuri despertó esa mañana al notar que su novia buscaba mayor acercamiento entre ambas; las dos estaban desnudas bajo las sábanas luego de haber hecho el amor casi toda la noche pero, aunque Victoria tenía muchísimo menos resistencia física en aquellos menesteres, parecía reacia a desperdiciar el poco tiempo a solas que todavía les quedaba juntas.  
  
Debido a la forma en cómo se desarrollaron los eventos dentro de un lapso tan reducido, Yakov seguramente terminaría gritándole cuan irresponsable fue al haberse marchado de la fiesta como si nada, importándole poco los compromisos que todavía debía cumplir.

Ciertamente a Victoria poco o nada le importaría escuchar las constantes quejas del entrenador, menos ahora que las dos lograron solucionar gran parte del horrible mal entendido cuyo origen se reducía a una descomunal falta de comunicación y confianza mutua. Claro que las dos necesitaron entablar una necesaria conversación de corazón a corazón tras refugiarse en la habitación donde Victoria se hospedaba, tras un breve trayecto que les tomó tan solo diez minutos. E intentaron ser sinceras frente a la otra permitiéndose entender y razonar sus propios motivos: qué les condujo a ese desenlace, asimismo, cómo podrían trabajar juntas evitando así volver a cometer las mismas equivocaciones otra vez.  
  
Luego la ropa sobró, tampoco hicieron falta más explicaciones, arrepentimientos ni preguntas; solo les restó demostrarse cuanto se amaban al conectarse a nivel físico y emocional. Por ende, siguió dándose la oportunidad de olvidar todo cuanto se encontraba fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, y no dudó en disfrutar el momento lo mejor posible.  
  
Así pues, notándola relajada y dispuesta, Victoria comenzó a moverse con arrebatadora sensualidad buscando así provocarla a propósito, pues al tener una pierna entre las suyas lograba brindarle ciertos roces superficiales que la hicieron exhalar pesados suspiros repletos de notable tensión y ansias no satisfechas. Excitada, Yuuri arqueó la espalda, e inmediatamente usó las manos motivándola a bajar otro poco. Complacida ante tal reacción, Victoria se apartó el cabello del rostro y besó a Yuuri lento, con infinita calma y dulce ternura mientras recorría con las puntas de los dedos cada tramo de piel cuyo tacto conocía a la perfección.  
  
Embelesada, Yuuri la miró preguntándose cómo alguien tan maravillosa podía siquiera haberla elegido entre muchas otras y, tal pensamiento debió ser demasiado evidente en su rostro porque Victoria le obsequió una sonrisa ladina pues, al obsequiarle varias caricias inconexas en caderas, muslos y cintura, se detuvo entre sus senos. Yuuri, removiéndose ansiosa por sentir su toque, esperó expectante hasta que Victoria finalmente comenzó a lamerla despacio. Con deliberada lentitud, rodeó primero la aureola derecha, después pasó al lado izquierdo y succionó; Yuuri gimió, se agitó sobre la cama deshecha e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos mas fue inútil. Menos aun porque, de inmediato, Victoria decidió explorar su húmeda intimidad con los dedos enviándole abrumadoras olas de sofocante y delicioso calor al vientre.  
  
En reflejo, Yuuri separó las rodillas facilitándole todavía mayor acceso, aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A partir de entonces todo terminó convirtiéndose en una auténtica vorágine de placer que no se avergonzó de expresar a viva voz. Entonces, una vez el amanecer finalmente les dio alcance, ambas yacían exhaustas entre un absoluto desastre de sábanas y almohadas desechas, sin embargo, ninguna podría negar que la felicidad en su más pura expresión las embargaba luego de tanto.  
  
Yuuri, recostada boca abajo, le obsequió una gran sonrisa repleta de genuina plenitud a Victoria, quien respondió del mismo modo. Ahora ya podían considerar los últimos meses como un mal sueño del cual lograron despertar no sin algunas dificultades.  
  
—¿En qué piensas? —Victoria quiso saber mientras le delineaba la ceja derecha con cariño.

Yuuri, acomodándose para mirarla mejor, exhaló una larga bocanada de aire.  
  
—En lo mucho que te quiero —dijo sinceramente.  
  
—No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti —respondió guiñándole un ojo —. Aunque puedo apostar que a esa linda cabecita tuya le preocupan otros temas menos agradables. ¿Te gustaría contarme?  
  
—Solo pensaba —Yuuri confesó meditabunda—. Los fans y la prensa crearon una auténtica comidilla con nuestra supuesta rivalidad —Victoria pareció entender su punto—. Cunado nos vean juntas, apuesto que las redes sociales se convertirán en fuentes interminables de rumores e información falsa.  
  
—En cuanto a ese tema respecta, por desgracia no podemos hacer más que ignorarlos —aconsejó—. Mientras nuestros amigos cercanos y tu familia nos acepten, el resto no me interesa —le dejó bien claro —. Escucha: las personas siempre tendrán opiniones diversas, aun así tú y yo tomamos decisiones como pareja que no le competen a nadie más. ¿Entiendes?  
  
—Sí —Victoria la abrazó brindándole consuelo.  
  
—¿Te inquietaba porque leíste algunas opiniones al respecto en algún lado?  
  
—A veces —confesó avergonzada —. Pero al ver que lograban afectarme, Minako me prohibió hacerlo. Te sorprenderían los títulos de esos post; a veces no entiendo de dónde sacan tantas barbaridades.  
  
—Déjame adivinar —dijo colocándose un dedo bajo el mentón—. Seguro fueron encabezados tipo: cariño, cuanto te odio. Y después iban seguidos de analogías o especulaciones absurdas, ¿cierto? —Yuuri comenzó a reír divertida pues sí, se trataban de tópicos bastante predecibles —. Déjalos creer todo cuanto les venga en gana, cielo. Ambas conocemos la verdad y es suficiente. ¿No lo crees así?  
  
Yuuri asintió acurrucándose entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba. Cierto, a tales instancias su recién establecida relación podía generar mil teorías diferentes respecto a cómo diablos volvieron a terminar juntas cuando supuestamente se distanciaron gracias a diferencias irreconciliables. Aun así, ellas seguirían trabajando para aprender mutuamente cómo fortalecerla día tras día.  
  
Sería complicado pero, si de algo Yuuri estaba segura, era que deseaba quedarse para siempre junto a Victoria y no volver a irse nunca.  
  
Porque la vida y el amor solo tenían significado real si estaba junto a ella.  
  


Fin.


End file.
